creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Konnichiwa Norn
The Konnichiwa Norns are a set of three genetic breeds for Creatures 3/Docking Station created by Marcus K. after Alien requested an asian breed. Konnichiwa is a greeting in Japanese ("good afternoon" or "good day"), and the norn pack has a Japanese theme. Note that the norns are not created as eggs - one random norn is created when you inject the Konnichiwa Norns agent. The Konnichiwa Norns come in three types utilising a mix of sprites, and have a set of agents to accompany them. Did you know? Tafgana also created a norndoll called Hanabi for the occasion. Konnichiwa Norns Dragon (Drache) The Dragon Norns require Toxic and Banshee Grendel sprites. These norns can survive underwater for a short amount of time (two minutes or so), and enjoy feasting on the bamboo agent, although they eat all normal kinds of food as well. Dragon Norns also age slowly, living about twice as long as normal norns. Tiger The Tiger Norns require Bengal sprites. They prefer to eat small critters, although they can eat bamboo as well - it's good to get them to eat their greens now and again! They walk around on four legs rather than two, and enjoy hunting their prey in the Grendel Terrarium. Panda The Panda Norns need Fimbul (link) and Estrella (link) sprites. They can eat everything, but if you want to get them to breed it is a good idea to feed them bamboo seeds, which they eat instinctively. They enjoy hanging around lots of bamboo. Agents Several agents accompany the Konnichiwa Norns - the Bamboo is distributed with the norns, while the others are injected separately. Bamboo With the Konnichiwa Norns comes a Bamboo plant agent. Bamboo seeds are scattered in the Norn Meso when injecting a Konnichiwa Norn. Bamboo can grow almost everywhere - it just requires a little moisture to get going. Indeed, you may have trouble getting rid of it! (Just remove the Konnichiwa Norns to get rid of the bamboo - it does not remove the norns!) Stone Lantern The Stone Lantern is a popular piece of Japanese architecture. When injected, one of two vendors appears. You can move this vendor to any desired location and click it to create a stone lantern where it is standing. Unlike the vendor, the lanterns are both visible and pushable by your creatures to turn it on and off - you can do this as well. If a creature turns on the lantern, it learns its vocabulary instantly and its alcohol level, coldness and hotness decrease. Whenever the lantern is turned on, nearby creatures will be woken up; conversely, when it is turned off they will feel more sleepy. It is possible for a creature to destroy the stone lantern by hitting it. If they do this, you must pile up the pieces to return the lantern to a functioning state (or just create a new stone lantern). Your creatures will ignore the broken pieces. Torii The Torii are a pair of wooden portals. You can click one Torii to see what is on the other side, and move any nearby creatures to the other side - they will also be transported if they push an activated Torii. Sake Sake is a popular and very alcoholic Japanese drink. There are several varieties of sake bottle included, each containing three sips of sake - more than enough to get your creatures drunk. You can refill the empty bottles by clicking on them . . . but for the sake of your creatures, don't do this too often! Koi Toy Koi are very popular pets in Japan, although only for those who are able to afford it. Now you can have a Koi in your pond in the Norn Terrarium, or in any other water filled area. The Koi has several features: *it grows in water and shrinks on land *it makes norns who fall into water amphibious *if pushed by a norn, it dispenses seeds When pushed by the hand, the Koi changes colour. Hanami Hanami is another Japanese themed agent by Marcus K. Hanami (cherry blossom viewing) is a popular Japanese event, and this agent causes the left side of the apple tree in the Norn Terrarium to bloom with cherry blossoms. Like the real ornamental cherry trees, the blossoms only last a short time, and then fall, covering the area under the tree with pink and white blossoms. But don't worry, the flowers will return to bloom again and again. Downloading The Konnichiwa Norns can be obtained from Mummy's Creatures (direct link) or Alien's Creatures World (direct link), although only Alien's site has the extra agents. The agents are also available at the Grendel Warehouse. Category:Unofficial Norn Breeds Category:C3/DS Norn Breeds Category:Genetic Breeds